A Journey to Happiness
by MaryNiki
Summary: There is yet one more thing missing in Sam and Jack s life for their happiness to be complete. Will their dream come true or will they have to learn to accept the things the way they are? Set right after the episode Search and Rescue of Stargate Atlantis.


Sam took a deep breath a looked straight into Jack`s eyes. „I`m pregnant." she announced. She was worrying about this moment for over a week now, ever since she first found out.

Right before their wedding she and Jack agreed that they`ll wait a while with the decision whether or not they`ll try to have a kids, since Ori were just planning full scale invasion on galaxy. After their defeat, Weir was killed and Sam was offered the command of Atlantis expedition.

They both knew this was their last chance to have a child of their own. That, if Sam took the position, they both may end up tangled in yet another endless war. With Replicators, with Wraith or with whatever new enemy of Earth will arise. And that one day, it may be too late for them.

In the end, duty won again. The new Replicator threat and their ambition to find Earth was too great a risk to ignore.

This time they both agreed that their vague dream about their own child would be put definitely to rest. It was one of the hardest decision they ever made. The deciding process involved Sam laying out all their options, including one or even both of them giving up their military career and taking up a job with more steady hours, either in office or in the lab, Jack retiring (again), he was kind of fond of this option, even moving their family into another galaxy got mentioned, then quickly discarded. What made them finally decide though were extensive medical tests from Carolyn Lam, Sam insisted on before making anything final.

Results showed that Sam`s years of service at SGC and the many ordeals she endured left quite a toll on her body. Carolyn concluded that a pregnancy could be possible, but with intensive treatment beforehand. There was also a significant possibility of high-risk pregnancy. Hearing this, Sam was devastated. She still kept a hope in her heart, that one day she`ll carry Jack`s child. Now that hope and that dream was about to die. She knew they couldn`t afford spending long months maybe even years with treatment, especially when the results were this uncertain.

When Jack heard about possible risk to Sam`s life, the issue was solved for him. There was no way he would be responsible for another tragedy in his family. Truth is, he`s given up a long time ago even the idea of having a child again. After Charlie, he felt absolutely unworthy of that great privilege of calling himself a parent. Cassie changed that a little. That kid wormed herself into his heart whether he planed it or not. How she clung to Carter first few days stirred something in him, that he didn`t have a name for for many following years. Then Janet adopted the girl and SG-1 became her extended family, that spent as much time with her as possible.

Jack loved Cassie as his own and after Janet died, their bond became even stronger.

So he felt, he already have much more, than he deserved. When he and Carter finally worked things out between themselves, his attitude shifted again though. He would do anything to make Sam happy. The day he married her was fulfillment of his biggest and wildest dream. Whether or not they`ll have their own child, he left for Sam to decide.

Now he stood by her side as they listened to the devastating news. After Carolyn left, Jack wrapped Sam in his strong arms and let her crumble under the pressure of shattered dreams. As he held her, he was startled to realize, it was his dream too.

The ride from hospital, where Carolyn worked alternately to SGC several days a month was quiet one. Only their joined hands spoke of their mutual support in their shared pain.

After their initial shock subsided a little, they accepted things the way they were. They agreed that Sam will take an offered position on Atlantis, that they`ll focus on defeating Earth`s enemies. And when the time comes, and Cassie will have her own children, they will be most loving and spoiling grandparents on this side of galaxy. They even joked, that Cassie would never know, what had hit her. And meanwhile? They will be just loving each other and enjoying what was denied to them for such a long time. With this decision, and somewhat reconciled to the realities of their lives, Sam departed to Atlantis.

Now, a whole year later, she is back with most unbelievable news. Truth is, she is back on Earth two weeks now, and Jack still doesn`t know. First she was too shocked herself, to tell him right away. Then she decided to wait for test results, to see, if everything was okay. These couple of days were really trying on her, but Sam wanted to have all the information possible before she`ll says anything to Jack. She knew, he would be worried about her and wanted to spare him long days of uncertainty. Or maybe she just wanted to delay possible confrontation. She didn`t know. But she knew, she already loved this child and was prepared to take any risks. Past few days, Sam let Jack write her emotional distance off to her being pissed off on IOA`s decision to take away her command of Atlantis.

Now she looked at her husband expectantly, awaiting his reaction.

Jack was momentarily rendered speechless. When his brain caught up on him a little, he finally asked: „How...? When.. ?"

Sam smiled a little. „Um, remember those interviews I had with IOA concerning Teyla and Ronon three month ago?... I stayed overnight on Earth... you flew from Washington..." Sam edged on slowly.

„Oh yeah." Jack couldn`t help the smile that spread across his face. He definitely remembered. He almost turned whole Washington upside down, but he ensured he had two days leave precisely when his wife will be in Colorado Springs. There was no way he would`ve passed up the opportunity to see Sam after her nine months stay on Atlantis. Even if it was only a dinner and a couple of hours spent together. The video calls just didn`t cut it for him.

Sam blushed a little when she saw Jack`s reaction. She herself was a bit surprised by intensity of that night. But when she saw Jack that evening after such a long time, in his old house, dinner ready, all those feelings she harbored for him all these years, first locked up tightly in her heart, then in open, came rushing up to her and transformed into best night of her life.

In the morning Jack complained that he slaved in the kitchen for hours for nothing, but Sam could tell, he was doing so just because it was expected from him.

„So, that night..." Jack prompted little uncertainly.

„Yeah." Sam smiled. „I found out only after I came back to Earth, when Carolyn did a complete post mission exam."

„Sam." warned Jack.

„I know these exams are supposed to be after every off-world mission or monthly when there is no mission," defended Sam, „but you weren`t there, Jack. At times Jennifer was really overwhelmed. With all the teams going off-world on daily basis, the Hoffa virus spreading throughout the galaxy and occasional accidents, she and her team had always their hands full. I couldn`t bring myself to make her do a full body exam every month, especially when I wasn`t in a danger."

Jack understood her. Knew how hard it was sometimes to follow the protocol and how tempting it was to let things slip at one`s own expense, especially when well-being of subordinates was involved. Still, he will have to have a talk with Sam. Make her see how dangerous that action could be. But now he had more important things on his mind.

Jack took a moment to work out a lump that suddenly appeared in his throat, then asked: „You probably already have the results, do you?"

Sam nodded. She got them this morning. „Carolyn says, everything is fine, Jack." Sam said softly, but with conviction.

Jack felt how an enormous fear, that had plagued him for last couple of moments, was leaving his body at Sam`s words, leaving him dizzy momentarily.

Sam took a step toward him and continued: „All my results came back normal. Fetus is healthy too and is developing accordingly. Carolyn said she`ll keep a very close eye on me throughout the pregnancy and I will probably have to leave even desk work for last trimester and rest, but in six months we are going to have a healthy baby." Sam said with tears of happiness in her eyes and brilliant smile.

Jack listened intently. As Sam`s words more and more penetrated his mind, he was awashed with such joy, he was sure just this morning, he wasn`t even capable of.

„A baby." he breathed out and enveloped Sam in his arm.

„Yes." laughed Sam and returned Jack`s hug. „I take it, it`s a good news for you then." she asked, relief flooding her for second time since she first heard about the child.

„Best one, I ever heard." replied Jack with a huge smile on his face and pressed Sam even closer to him. He couldn`t believe how lucky he was. He bend his head down and buried his face into his wife`s neck.

* * *

Vala was standing in the hospital hall and intently studied a big poster of young mother with a newborn child that hung on the wall. „So Daniel," she suddenly turned to the archeologist sitting nearby: „when will be our turn?"

Daniel, who choose that moment to take a sip of coffee, he bought from coffee machine, started coughing violently. „Um, what?" he asked a little startled. When he saw Vala look pointedly at the poster, he quickly collected himself and said „Vala, I didn`t know you..."

„What? Want children?" Vala interrupted him. „Of course I do." she said incredulously.

Cassie, who sat across from him snickered a little. She liked Vala. When she first met her, she couldn`t quite understand how she and Sam can be such a good friends, they were almost opposites. But as she spent more time with them together, especially last few months when they both were helping Sam, she saw they were perfect for each other. Vala had an uncanny gift to make Sam relax and unwind, which Sam needed tremendously in Cassie`s opinion, primarily when Jack was in Washington, otherwise it was his job. On the other side, Cassie noticed, when Vala was near Sam, she acted a bit subdued, more mature than usual. She certainly looked up to Sam, Cassie concluded. Of course even that didn`t stop her incessant teasing of Daniel, which was happening right now.

„Vala, I... I..." stammered Daniel.

„Relax, Daniel." Vala said pretending to be exasperated. Then continued disappointingly: „Now I at least know where we stand."

„Vala, wait! I didn`t mean... I mean... You just can`t..." he scrambled for words for a moment. Then he finally calmed down and said: „I do want a kids, Vala. You just surprised me." He defended himself.

Hearing this Vala`s smile grew from ear to ear. „Really?" she asked excited, then sat down on his lap and planted a big kiss on his lips. „I`m sure one day you`ll be a great father, Daniel," she said happily and stood up.

A very confused Daniel opened his mouth to ask what`s just happened, when the door opened and Jack appeared. In his arms rested a beautiful tiny girl. Everyone stood up and came up to him.

„Meet Grace Carter O`Neill." he said, heart swelling with pride.

„Carter?" asked Daniel little perplexed. „I thought of Sam as more traditional." he added with amusement.

„Yes Carter. It`s her second name." explained Jack. Then added defensively: „ You have a problem with that?"

„Ahh, not at all." replied Daniel conciliatory and exchanged a look with Teal`c, who merely lifted his eyebrow. _It seems Daniel Jackson is still sometimes unaware how much does Samantha Carter mean to O`Neill,_ Teal`c thought to himself, but said nothing.

Jack was totally oblivious to the exchange. His whole focus on his precious girl. Jack was a little afraid that Sam won`t agree, when he first presented the idea of giving their daughter a name Carter. He thought she wouldn`t understand and he was hardly able to explain it rationally. He spent most of the time he had known Sam, calling her Carter. Even these days sometimes when he forgets himself, calls her that. In all those years „Carter" came to mean so much to him, that it was only natural in his mind to give their daughter that name. But Sam just looked at him funny and after making sure it would be their daughter`s second name, she agreed without a single word. Jack for a fleeting moment wondered, if Sam ever had even slightest desire to name their child Sir, but then quickly dismissed it. Sam certainly was not as crazy as he was.

Cassie, after greeting little Grace into this world, left the guys and Vala happily cooing at the baby, and quietly slipped into Sam`s room.

Sam was lying on hospital bed exhausted, but Cassie didn`t remember seeing her so happy. „Hey." she greeted smiling. „How are you feeling?"

„Hi." replied Sam, glad to see her adoptive daughter. She adjusted her position to more comfortable one, then sighed contently. „I`m fine, just tired." After a moment she asked: „ Did you see Grace, Cassie?"

The young woman walked to the bed. „She is beautiful, Sam." she smiled. „Jack is proudly showing her to everyone."

They both laughed a little. Cassie noticed a strand of hair stuck to Sam`s face and she moved to tenderly smooth it away, then let her hand continue on its path to caress her hair. „I`m so glad you are okay." she said quietly.

Sam sensed the shift in young woman`s mood and moved a little to make a space, then she patted a free spot besides her. After her initial surprise when she darted a quick glance at the door, Cassie sat besides Sam. She didn`t waste any time and pulled Cassie to herself. After a moment of hesitation from Cassie, they both relaxed and snuggled together, like numerous times in the past month, when Sam has been confined more or less to her home and they were often killing time by watching TV, reading, planning a future or just simple talking.

„Thank you for being here for me these last few months, Cas." said Sam, her fingers combing through Cassie`s hair who rested her head on Sam`s shoulder. „I don`t know what I would have done without you." It was true. After the scare they had at the end of seventh month when Sam suddenly started feeling a pain and the doctors narrowly avoided a premature birth, they ordered her strict rest. Then Jack was called back to Washington because the scientists who worked on a mystery of ninth chevron and soldiers who were assigned to protect them went missing. He hated leaving Sam so much, but he got a direct order from President, so he didn`t have a choice. That day he sweared he`ll retire the moment the imminent crisis is avoided, and this time he fully intended to see it through. He never again wanted to be put into a position when he`ll have to choose between his family and his duty. Or when his family will have to get a short end.

„No problem." replied Cassie with easy, but Sam felt her snuggle closer.

„I`m alright." she assured her again, then decided to try and take Cassie`s mind off of the last few months and all that worrying she has done. „Now you are a big sister, Cassandra." she announced seriously. „Are you ready for the job?"

Cassie looked at Sam surprised, then burst out laughing. „I`m afraid Jack won`t give me much a chance." she said when she stopped laughing.

„True." admitted smiling Sam. Since his return two weeks ago, he didn`t let her out of his sight, which led to Sam threatening him with going on battlecruiser if he won`t let her breathe, pregnant or not. After that, he backed off a little. „Therefore you must be sneakier than him." she advised playfully. They both laughed after that.

Then Sam grew more serious again. „It`s time to return to school, Cassie." she said.

Cassie looked at her for a moment, then she lay her head back on Sam`s shoulder again. „I still have a couple more weeks left." she said. Then added: „And I haven`t even been to California yet."

„Cas." Sam admonished.

„Alright, alright." replied young woman. „In three weeks I`ll be back in school."

„Good." answered satisfied Sam.

When Cassie first came to them with that she wants to skip a semester, Sam was vehemently against it. It was right after the doctors ordered her to rest. And even though Cassie insisted that she wanted to take a break from study and travel, both Sam and Jack saw right through her. Then Jack got called off and Cassie suddenly appeared on their doorsteps. The next day she moved in with Sam. Cassie later told her, that she didn`t listen to them right away and she requested the leave from school the day she heard Sam was in the hospital. Sam wanted to be mad at her, at least a little, but how could she be, when it proved eventually that Cassie was right. Even though Sam hated that Cassie was skipping the school because of her, Cas being with her was a blessing. Besides helping with everyday chores in and around the house, Cassie was a constant emotional support Sam so much needed. Especially when Jack couldn`t be with her.

The door slowly opened and Jack entered with crying Grace. „Look, who miss her mom." he said and walked toward bed.

When Sam saw her little girl, her face lit up with brilliant smile „She`s probably hungry." she observed and sat up little straighter.

Cassie slipped from the edge of the bed and stood up. Jack handed Sam their daughter carefully, then kissed her on the lips. Sam begun to prepare for breastfeeding.

„I`ll leave you guys alone now. See you tomorrow." said Cassie and started toward door.

„Bye, Cassie." „See Ya." replied both and then they were left alone with their daughter.

„Guys has gone to cafeteria to buy themselves some snacks. They`ll be back in twenty." announced Jack, and sat down on a chair near the bed.

„Mm-hmm." acknowledged Sam, but continued gazing lovingly at their daughter.

The silence settled in the room for a moment, interrupted only by the sounds of feeding baby. Jack was transfixed by the image before him.

„Thank you, Sam." he said suddenly.

„For what?" she asked, still not looking up.

„You gave me the happiness I thought I`ll never have."

Sam looked up from their daughter and their eyes met. And she saw such love and open earnestness there, that her breath hitched.

„I love you, Jack."

THE END


End file.
